


promise me you'll never let go

by SmolSam



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura is mentioned, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hugging, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Hurt Lance (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Lance (Voltron), M/M, Shiro's disappearance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, a lot of fluff, he's briefly mentioned, i wrote this at 3 am, klance, they're pretty gay, this is a happy fic dont be sad, this is my first actual fic please dont kill me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 16:03:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11294043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmolSam/pseuds/SmolSam
Summary: some comfort klance i wrote at 3 am





	promise me you'll never let go

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic, and its quite small  
> please dont kill me???
> 
> also tell me if you like it :') <3

# promise me you'll never let go

# 

> now close your eyes and please understand that you are still young, and the universe is endless and somehow, everything will be okay.

 

They stood there in silence, slowly rocking back and forth. Lance's room was dim and the only noise was the two of them breathing. Keith's hands gripped the back of the other's shirt tightly. Moments like this were rare, especially after a long day of training and Allura's lectures. It was nice just to bask in each other's presence and feel loved, even if they weren't doing much. Lance's chin rested on the top of his head gently; his eyes closed. Keith buried his nose into the crook of the other boy's neck; sighing heavily. They didn't share a word, but they both knew that the recent battle and the disappearance of Shiro weighed heavy on their shoulders. Keith shut his eyes, drinking in his scent. It was relaxing, though it sounded weird in his head. Lance reminded him of vanilla. Sometimes, when they were alone, Lance would ramble about his days at the beach. Keith had never been to a beach or an ocean before. Lance promised he would take him to his favorite one someday.

Keith felt a hand reach up and gently comb through his hair. A smile tugged at his lips. He felt as if he could fall asleep at any moment. The sound of Lance breathing, the feeling of his warmth and comfort, along with feeling accepted and not alone, contributed to this. Lance just held him close and did nothing else than gentle motions with his fingers in his long hair. 

"I love you," Keith mumbled softly into his skin.  
"I love you," came a similar response, muffled.

They stayed like that for a few more minutes, just listening to each other breathe and the soft hum of the vents in the room. Lance eventually broke away; gently grabbing Keith's hand and leading him to his bed. Keith remained quiet, following suit. They then curled up and laid there for quite a long time, just touching foreheads and looking into each other's eyes. Keith lifted a hand silently, brushing a finger against a scar just above Lance's left eyebrow.

"How'd you get this?" He murmured. Lance shrugged in response, in a coy manner.  
"I smashed some Galra soldier to bits and got a little scratch. It's nothing, babe! He barely touched me!"

Keith just smiled; very tired. "Just be more careful, sharpshooter," there was a trace of teasing in his voice, but it was obviously good intention.

Lance grinned gleefully, pressing a small kiss to Keith's forehead.  
"Sure thing, samurai."


End file.
